Resident Evil: Antumbra
by Kendra Iscariette
Summary: Medieval AU. Two different worlds through the eyes of a Lonely Outsider and a Sheltered Princess. Alice/Claire in a medieval love story. POV.


**The Outsider**

I warned myself 'no.'

I even threaten myself with the classic, 'Do not do it, or suffer the consequences,' threat.

...I do not listen very well.

If the old man finds out I disobeyed him once again, who knows what punishment he'd undoubtedly concoct for me. Whether it's toil in his gardens for a month. Or make another 'pilgrimage' to some far off land, at the buttocks end of the world. Just so the old man can obtain some mythological ingredient for his alchemy. On the last pilgrimage, I had to procure feathers from a newly hatched Phoenix. I do not wish to comment on that debacle of a quest. Fortunately for myself, on the way back home, I've come across strange birds of many different colors. Let's just say the old man was none the wiser.

I wish not for such punishments, though.

At least, not yet...

I have recently returned, and I positively wish to garner myself some much-needed rest.

Which is why, I realize a sudden distaste for my own rebelliousness.

No wonder he curses at me, like he does. On the worst of occasions, he'll attempt to thrash me with his cane. Of which I easily dodge, only to suffer his griping about my reflexes. I must be an absolute nuisance.

But sincerely I hope the old man, my master Isaacs, won't find out what I'm doing today. He does so disapprove when I leave his estate. I did not feel strongly compelled to arrive here today, but I am recently returned from a long journey and today's planned event is a distraction I would like to casually observe.

It's a Jousting Tournament.

This event I am not supposed to be watching contains plenty of controlled violence to appease both the King and the nobles, but it's a sport I think is too barbaric to say the least. Barbaric and idiotically repetitive. The competitors, or knights as they are supposed to be called, charge down a runway with another charging in the opposite direction, but right past each other. I really do not see the point of the game.

But it is something different from the ever-present monotony of my life. 'Clean this and fetch that.' But it is a beautiful sunny day where lazy puffy white clouds gently dance across the sky. The gentle winds flow through my hair and lovingly carress my face.

And knowing I am not supposed to attend the festivities... I simply couldn't resist.

Looking over at the King, I'll never understand why he does so love his Jousting Tournaments. His throne is stationed on a raised daïs, covered by a large canopy, which is all mobile for the king's convenience. He's surrounded by all means of people and servants. He looks... appeased, I should say. The King's telltale one-sided smirk is evident of his merriment. As long as the king is happy, it's a good day in the kingdom, as Isaacs once warned me.

I see the obscenely overdressed nobles he's allowed to sit in his vicinity. Of course they snivel all over him, hoping to curry favor from him. The over bloated fools.

I watch the haggard-faced servants despondently shuffle around, trying their damnedest to be utterly invisible and yet continue to serve their masters, faithfully. They dutifully refill their masters near empty wine chalices, and replace any empty platters with another platter containing more fresh steaming meats.

I glance over to the left of the King and there demurely sits a young woman, whose vivid burgundy hair reminds me of the event that I was supposed to watch. It's the Crown Princess.

A clear view of the royal family has me wonder about them and the irony of princess's hair color. The color matches the blood spilt onto the worn down horse track, every time one of the Knights is successfully pierced by the opposing charging Knight's lance. Methinks if it's fate or lucky circumstance that the royal daughter has hair color resembling the King's favorite pastime. Watching blood being spilt. I wonder if she was engineered, as I was.

Alas, that is a tale for another time.

The Princess is wearing a miniature crown matching that of the large blonde man sitting next to her. Her father, The King Albert. The Crowns of the royalty are solid gold with varying degrees of lighter and darker gold, encrusted with alternating vibrant red Rubies and sparkling white Diamonds. I think it's a façade, but I confess I never liked the color scheme of the royalty. Red and White. The King dressed in his usual dark attire, wearing his favorite shoulder to floor length overcoat, which is very unlike the rest of the monarchy across the continent. The reigning monarchs prefer loud preposterously arrogant clothing, while our King simply appears modest. I do not think it's for lack of style, but rather intimidation. The King does love when his subjects cower before him. There exist rumors that the infamous overcoat was a gift from somewhere no one dares to speak of.

The Princess is dressed much livelier than her father. Her all white summer gown with the overly large sleeves and gold trimmings line the cuffs, the collar and bodice.

I wonder how much she is like her father. But alas, I don't recall the princess's name at the moment. For it matters not to me, and I don't think it ever shall.

I fear another selfish monarch is in the kingdom's future.

But I digress, I care not for welfare of the kingdom. I belong to the kingdom as much as the kingdom belongs to me.

With as much chaos that presides over the lands, and the lack of enforcement of our gracious King Albert, I think the King enjoys the idiotic squabbles of the lords and nobles. Many feudal lords wage war against another. Bickering over the tiniest plots of land, only to send to their personal armies to raze and pillage the serfs which work the land. Razing the farmlands to nothing but embers and ash.

It's well known that foreign relations with the surrounding kingdoms are minimal at best. The King does not do much to encourage the growth of goodwill, either.

Whispers have even reached my ears that the the King loves to send assassins to eliminate foreign nobles and dignitaries to further spread his beloved chaos.

Why would I care about such a kingdom. Let it burn, for I care not.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Princess<strong>

Father looks quite pleased, today.

At least the weather is lovely, since father insisted I accompany him to these events of his. He claims our joint appearances does wonders for our subjects. I detest that word, but his will is law, and he calls them subjects.

And I certainly shan't say no, for it's an opportunity to leave the stifling castle.

The Jousting Knights are giving it their best, knowing their King is watching. It's happened before, where my father was not enough entertained, so he had several of the entertainers punished. I believe it was one of the roaming Circuses, and it was also my day of birth celebration.

I know not what he did to them. I asked him when we were alone in his study and he refused to inform me of his actions nor his reasoning. At which point, he ordered me to my quarters and "do princess stuff."

I do not agree with some of his actions nor do I argue with my father. Not ever since... My mother...

I try to enjoy myself, at least to avoid his inquiry. I believe he does care for my well-being.

At least, I get to have my cherished Ladies-in-Waiting accompany me, today. I get so lonely without their presence.

My Ladies Dahlia and Angela, even though they are several years younger than I, are my best friends. I try not to get caught up in their love of gossip, but I find myself listening in to their conversations, from time to time. If only to fight the boredom.

I can hear them whispering behind me about the handsome Knights at play, but I think it rather silly, since they are covered head to toe, in armor.

They'll trot up on their steeds, lift the helmet's visor to salute their King, so beginning the giggles and whispers behind me. No doubt rumor mongering about the Knight's "knighthood". Why they fawn over them, I'll never understand. Inevitably, my ladies will ask me which Knight I fancy. I answer them "Not one." Of course, they begin to dramatically chastise me for my lack of proper hormones or other some such silliness.

Suddenly, my ladies boisterously exclaim their excitement of the next Knight preparing to joust.

His immaculate and pristine silver plate armor with thinly lined blue and gold inlays, reveals he is someone important, someone who can afford exquisite armor. His pure white steed has an astounding flowing white mane. The horse wears matching silver plate armor covering the body from head to toe, and the horse is adorned with a beautiful blue and gold caparison, reaching to the floor.

It is Luther, a well known Knight hailing from a land considered far from my homeland. His darker complexion makes him appear as exotic. His athleticism is well known, along with his undying confidence. I am sure the man has no shortage of fanatical followers of the female persuasion.

Also, it will be no surprise when he'll win his match every single time. I'm sure he has a hand in all his matches. I wager he pays off his opponents. He appears to be a good man, though. At least, to the public. His well-known benevolence earns him popularity amongst both the common people and the aristocracy. I am not impressed, though.

My ire instantly rises when he guides his horse towards my father, then on to me.

Exactly what I did not want...

"Good evening, M'Lady."

Being encased in a full set of armor calls for a very lackluster bow.

"Greetings, ...dear Knight." Protocol dictates I answer the man, even though I really do not want to. I even let slip a drop of sarcasm, with my greeting.

"The weather is quite fair today, no? We are certainly blessed." Luther motions with a sweeping bow towards the Heavens as if the beautiful is something I have not not noticed. The dullard.

Luther smiles in a way that makes me think he won the hearts of many a lady, with nothing but that smile. I could not care less who he brings into his bedchamber, but it certainly shan't work on me. I sincerely hope he moves on, shortly.

"We are indeed, dear Knight. Fortunate for all of us, who attended here today. I wish you luck in your matches." With that, I turn my head towards my ladies, signaling the end of the conversation. I hope he gets the hint.

I can hear the deflating ego of the man, for he waits awkwardly for a few seconds. I wager the man is not used to being dismissed so casually.

"M'lady." And with a nod, he is off.

Thank the heavens.

"My LADY, you are terrible indeed!"

"And why is that, Dahlia?" My barely hidden smirk belies my intended seriousness.

"How can you let such a magnificent man, just walk away?!"

"Easily darling, I simply am not interested in anything the man has to say, that's all." I could not help but snicker at my own comment. Dahlia is flabbergasted at my demeanor, but Angela simply smiles in amusement at the situation.

"Your Highness, I do believe he wanted your favor, for the tournament." The more mature of the girls, Angela posesses a level of maturity beyond that of her counterpart, Dahlia.

"He'll just have to go WITHOUT my favor, today." He is undeserving of it. "And every other day, as well." Looking at my ladies, Angela still smiles but shakes her head as she looks to the ground. Dahlia is still sputtering in her chair.

"Oh, Dahlia. He is not the one for me."

"As I have just witnessed, your Highness." She also begins shaking her head at me.

Their gentle teasing does not bother me in the least. I've made of my mind about Luther the Braggart, a long time ago.

"Dearest Daughter."

My father's resonating voice immediately ejects me from the conversation.

"Yes, father?"

"T'would appear that Knight fancies you."

"Indeed it does, father." I worry as to what he'll say next.

"Is the feeling mutual?"

The calm way in which my father speaks, has always chilled the hearts of many subjects. But I am used to my father's tone. I know not the reason he inquires about the knight. But I'd rather my father hear the truth, lest he develop ideas that I do not agree with.

"Not at all. I do not care for his farcical demeanor, father."

He turns his head back to the tourney, and I am not positive but I think I heard him say 'Good' under his breath.

I understand that I am unlike my ladies-in-waiting when it comes to matters of the heart. My heart, whether by choice, does not to flutter at the men they consider delectable. Nor do my palms sweat when they pay homage to me, as my ladies have said it would happen. The suitors who come kiss my hand, I'd rather they hurry up and be done with their hopes of courting me, and simply move on.

I am just not interested in any of the suitors. I thank the Heavens, my father has not broached that particular subject, yet. I know I am not opposed to marriage but I think that If I am to be married, it will be because of love. I want to be swept away on the currents of love as if I am a leaf trying to stay afloat on stormy seas. It will benpowerful and there will be nothing I can do to stop it. That's what I long for... to be overtaken by a force so powerful, that I'll never doubt what or whom my heart wants.

At least... My silly dreams provide me with endless hours of entertainment. I believe my ladies will laugh at me, if I told them of my longing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Outsider<span>**

Perhaps I ought to have chosen a more comfortable location to watch the event.

On top of a gothic cathedral is not the best choice, but it gives me privacy from the superstitious eyes of the wary common people. The old man does not know I pilfered one of his tools to provide visual clarity over distance. I remember not what he called it, but it is a tubular brass tunnel with several layers of convex glass fitted inside. Methinks I should praise my master for his inventions, for certainly one of them proved useful today. My master would need a change of robes if he noticed one of his inventions are missing, though. I ought to be careful with it...

I prefer the tranquility of elevated viewpoints to avoid the malicious stares of the common people. Superstitious mindsets tend to eliminate what's unknown first before attempted understandings. I am not in the mood to evade another angry mob. My master promises that if another mob comes to his doorstep, because I did not properly remain covert, he'll tan my hide and use it for one of his many tomes.

Sincerely, I do not wish to test his threats. I want my hide to remain right where it is.

A second glance at the princess and I wonder what thoughts fill her mind. I cannot tell if she is bored, or whatnot... but her expression is peculiar.

It appears the final matches in the tourney, are coming to an end. And I have not bothered to really watch the matches. My thoughts seem to have run away from me again.

But what could possibly cause the princess to look so ...unhappy? She's the crown princess, who could have anything her little heart could possibly desire. Her father surely dotes on her, hand and foot. I'm positive he would waste the entire contents of his treasury just to spoil her.

Think me not envious, but tired. Tired of the extravagance of the upper society, and tired of the complete and utter apathy for those who dwell in a lower caste, which are crushed by the weight of the over bloated fool who reside above.

I know not why I bother watching the princess. Her existence never mattered to me before. To me, she's always stayed in the shadows ...similar to myself, I just realized.

I watch her servants tittle and fawn over the participants in the tourney. But the princess... does not.

I wonder why that is. Is she not entertained? Does she not enjoy the brutal extravagance which encompasses her kingdom?

The sun is beginning its descent towards the engulfing horizon. Perhaps I'll take my leave and retire to Isaacs' estate.

Bringing up the scope one last time... I look at the now intriguing princess...

The princess looks down at her interwoven fingers and softly caresses her own fingers. It is as if she is... comforting herself? I only realized now, she has not watched the event so much. Certainly no where enthused as her father and the nobles are. Her ladies, who seem quite merry, make their princess laugh often but... I watch and I see her smile fades as soon as her face is hidden from view of her ladies.

Curious.

My curiosity has certainly been piqued... where it positively ought not to be. The princess is not a place for my wondering mind. Nothing good could ever come of it. Perhaps, I really should head home, now. Before my curiosity graciously gifts me trouble once again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Princess<span>**

The servants are preparing the arduous task of dismantling everything in site to be shipped backed to the castle storage. My father is giving his farewells to some of his favorite nobles, smiling and laughing as if possessing not a care in the world. Some of the lesser nobles are pathetically still trying to gain favor from my father.

I linger in my seat, waiting patiently for my father's orders to depart. My ladies are preparing as well, organizing with our servants to orderly transport our things. Some suitcases full of changes of clothes, a few parasols, and gifts from well wishers who attended the tourney. Whatever gift Luther had sent over, will be donated to the less fortunate.

Oh, I certaintly desire for this day to be over with.

On then, to what? Another day filled with the same routine? Breakfast with father, lessons until lunch. Then, more lessons for another few hours. I get a few hours to myself, until dinnertime, whereas father likes to take dinner in his study with just his personal servant and advisor. I usually take dinner in mine, also. Afterwards, I am locked down in my quarters until I wish to retire for the evening.

At least, the sun I was properly able to enjoy today.

The old church that borders the tourney field looks radiant with the setting sun behind it. The pink clouds, the vibrant orange and red horizon silhouetting the darkened church. I think it's rather fitting, surely it would make a stunning art piece.

I do not recall construction on the old church. Is that... a new gargoyle adorning the church's finial?

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Outsider<span>**

I am mildly intrigued by the princess.

Oh, the old man is going to kill me, ever should he find out I desire to meet with her.

I ought to go home, and attempt to stay out of trouble.

Then again...

I don't listen very well.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>AN: This is just an experiment. Something I wanted to try. I don't know, but let know what you think.<p>

I know it's quite a stretch from the usual Zombies and Guns standard of the Films and Video games. But most of the wellknown characteristics will be included one way or another, eventually.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
